Two Broken Homes-A Jotch Story
by emib02
Summary: When Henry and Jack get kidnapped, it is up to Hotch and JJ to find them, but will they find them before time runs out?
1. Friday night

(JJ'S POV)

I'm walking out of Quantico, Penelope and Emily are on either side of me and the guys are walking in front of us. It's Friday and we just finished a case. Three twenty-two year old girls were found dead in their homes, no sign of robbery or forced entry, however the M.O. was consistent. Overall the case was like an ordinary one, we caught the unsub, he went to prison, and we all went home knowing that we had saved any other potential victims.

"Anyone up for drinks" Morgan asked as we walked towards our cars, "Count me in" I said as I glanced at Emily "Me too" Emily answered "I'll tag along" Reid added "I'm always up for a few" Garcia said "Don't have to ask me twice" Rossi added "How about you Hotch" Morgan asked, Hotch hesitated and then said "uh…I don't know". "Come on you need to loosen up, at least for one night" Rossi stated "Oh... I suppose I could use a couple of drinks" Hotch said with a half-smile. So we all got in our SUV'S and drove to the nearest bar.

(AT THE BAR)

"Can I get a pink panty dropper?" Garcia asked the bartender

"Coming right up" He answered

"Whoa girl" I commented as the bartender handed Garcia her drink

"Hey, Go hard or go home" Garcia responded as she took a sip of her drink

Emily and I giggled, and then we all raised our glasses and hit them against each other, "Cheers" we said simultaneously

Later the guys came and sat down at our table.

"How's my baby girl" Morgan asked Garcia as he sat down

"Better now that you're here" Garcia answered

They smiled at each other.

"So Morgan, How many girls have you danced with so far?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Oh too many to count" he said, also smirking

"You better watch out Garcia, looks like you've got some competition" Rossi said

"Don't you worry about me, I've got my baby boy under lock and key" Garcia assured him

"Is that true, Derek?" Rossi asked

"Oh I better believe it" Derek said laughing

Reid was laughing, and he spilled some of his drink on his lap, luckily no one noticed except for me, I don't even think Reid noticed.

(AFTER A WHILE OF TALKING, DRINKING, AND DANICING IT WAS ALMOST 2 A.M.)

"*Yawns* I should get going, it's really late" Reid said

"Yeah we all should get going, we've had a long week" Rossi added

Everyone agreed and walked to their cars (Note: they aren't drunk).

I was heading to my car when I heard "JJ, wait up", I turned to see Hotch walking fast towards me"

"Yeah" I said, "what's up?"

"I know it's late but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of Course"

"Well Jack has been getting bullied at school by some older kids" he began, but I interrupted him

"Oh Hotch I'm so sorry" I said softly then he continued

"I know that jack is a little older than Henry but if it's alright with him, you, and Will, do you think our boys could spend some time together because none of Jack's friends are speaking with him but if you don't want to that's okay.." His voice sort of trailed off, and I could see he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, of course he can, is he okay? Are you okay? I asked, genuinely worried about him

"I'm fine, but Jack is pretty upset and I hate seeing him that way"

"I couldn't imagine what I would do If Henry were in that situation, but I know you would help me"

"I would, thank you Jennifer" he rarely called me Jennifer, why now? Was it because he was scared?

"Can we talk about this later Hotch, it's getting late"

"Of course, Goodnight JJ" "Night" I said as I opened my car door.


	2. The playdate

(JJ'S POV)

It's Saturday morning, Will is in New Orleans for work and I just finished giving Henry a bath. I wanted him to be nice and clean for when he sees Jack today. I felt so bad for Jack, I wanted to make him feel better, only I wasn't sure how.

"C'mon Henry It's time to go to the park" "to pway with Jwack?" "Yes now hurry we don't' want to be late" I said as I strap him in his car seat. We start driving to the park, Henry in the back, talking quietly to himself. "I love you Henry" I say as we approach the park "love you too" he says whispering, just like he always did.

I held Henry's hand as we walk towards the picnic tables at the park. I saw Hotch sitting with Jack. Hotch stood up when we approached him, "JJ, how are you" "I'm good, a little tired though, you?" "I'm fine; hey boys how about you go play while we talk, okay?" "Ok" Henry whispered so soft only I could hear him, "Okay Daddy" Jack said, then he gave Hotch a hug and Henry gave me one then the boys went to play.

"How is he" I asked, referring to Jack "better" "that's good, how are you" "I'm fine" he said, I'm pretty sure he was lying.

We talked for about an hour and a half while the boys played, and Jack seemed to be having fun. We went over to my house to have lunch, so the boys could play more. We let the boys watch Cartoons for a little after lunch but we could see that they were falling asleep on the couch. "Maybe the boys should take a nap here, then you could leave after because I don't think Henry is waking up and I want the boys to say goodbye" I explained "Yeah your right, I mean if you don't mind" "No, I don't mind at all".

The boys both slept in Henry's room while Hotch and I were in the Kitchen, talking and making snacks for the boys for when they woke. "How's Beth" I asked "she's fine but worried" "about Jack?" "Yeah and..." "And what?" I asked curiously. "Beth thinks someone has been following her, I check when she hears something outside, but I never see anyone" "Do you think somebody is stalking her?" "I hope not" Hotch sighed and sipped his coffee.

"They've been sleeping for a while" he paused "Jack doesn't usually sleep this long"

"Neither does Henry, I'll go check on them" I said

I walked into Henry's room, and then I ran around the house, tearing it apart. "JJ what are you doing? What are looking for?"

I dropped on the floor crying, Hotch ran over to me "JJ" he said sounding concerned

"Hotch there gone, the boys are gone!" I screamed while sniffling. Hotch ran in to Henry's bedroom "Oh my god, where could they have gone" his eyes were filling up with tears. He helped me up and I called the team, while Hotch searched the house. "Morgan I need your help, get the rest of the team to my house ASAP" then I hung up and tried to call Will-no answer. "Hotch, they are on their way but Will didn't answer, did you try calling Beth?" "She didn't answer" Where could they be? I thought.

We searched the house, we decided they had been taken from the window in Henry's room, but I could have sworn it was locked, it was always locked. Hotch's phone rang when he answered his face went blank, and then he put his phone on speaker and set in on the kitchen table. "I have your sons and if you don't do exactly as I say, they will die" I started crying again, I covered my mouth so I could hear the man's deep voice "first you must go to Henry's room and look under his bed" the walked into his room, Hotch found a letter under Henry's bed. He began to open it "stop" the man said "don't open it until I hang up, you must do everything on that list, you cannot have assistance by anyone. If you break this rule or you skip anything on this list, then they will be punished, you have 10 hours, good luck" then the man hung up.


	3. Time is running out

(JJ'S POV)

It's Saturday morning, Will is in New Orleans for work and I just finished giving Henry a bath. I wanted him to be nice and clean for when he sees Jack today. I felt so bad for Jack, I wanted to make him feel better, only I wasn't sure how.

"C'mon Henry It's time to go to the park" "to pway with Jwack?" "Yes now hurry we don't' want to be late" I said as I strap him in his car seat. We start driving to the park, Henry in the back, talking quietly to himself. "I love you Henry" I say as we approach the park "love you too" he says whispering, just like he always did.

I held Henry's hand as we walk towards the picnic tables at the park. I saw Hotch sitting with Jack. Hotch stood up when we approached him, "JJ, how are you" "I'm good, a little tired though, you?" "I'm fine; hey boys how about you go play while we talk, okay?" "Ok" Henry whispered so soft only I could hear him, "Okay Daddy" Jack said, then he gave Hotch a hug and Henry gave me one then the boys went to play.

"How is he" I asked, referring to Jack "better" "that's good, how are you" "I'm fine" he said, I'm pretty sure he was lying.

We talked for about an hour and a half while the boys played, and Jack seemed to be having fun. We went over to my house to have lunch, so the boys could play more. We let the boys watch Cartoons for a little after lunch but we could see that they were falling asleep on the couch. "Maybe the boys should take a nap here, then you could leave after because I don't think Henry is waking up and I want the boys to say goodbye" I explained "Yeah your right, I mean if you don't mind" "No, I don't mind at all".

The boys both slept in Henry's room while Hotch and I were in the Kitchen, talking and making snacks for the boys for when they woke. "How's Beth" I asked "she's fine but worried" "about Jack?" "Yeah and..." "And what?" I asked curiously. "Beth thinks someone has been following her, I check when she hears something outside, but I never see anyone" "Do you think somebody is stalking her?" "I hope not" Hotch sighed and sipped his coffee.

"They've been sleeping for a while" he paused "Jack doesn't usually sleep this long"

"Neither does Henry, I'll go check on them" I said

I walked into Henry's room, and then I ran around the house, tearing it apart. "JJ what are you doing? What are looking for?"

I dropped on the floor crying, Hotch ran over to me "JJ" he said sounding concerned

"Hotch there gone, the boys are gone!" I screamed while sniffling. Hotch ran in to Henry's bedroom "Oh my god, where could they have gone" his eyes were filling up with tears. He helped me up and I called the team, while Hotch searched the house. "Morgan I need your help, get the rest of the team to my house ASAP" then I hung up and tried to call Will-no answer. "Hotch, they are on their way but Will didn't answer, did you try calling Beth?" "She didn't answer" Where could they be? I thought.

We searched the house, we decided they had been taken from the window in Henry's room, but I could have sworn it was locked, it was always locked. Hotch's phone rang when he answered his face went blank, and then he put his phone on speaker and set in on the kitchen table. "I have your sons and if you don't do exactly as I say, they will die" I started crying again, I covered my mouth so I could hear the man's deep voice "first you must go to Henry's room and look under his bed" the walked into his room, Hotch found a letter under Henry's bed. He began to open it "stop" the man said "don't open it until I hang up, you must do everything on that list, you cannot have assistance by anyone. If you break this rule or you skip anything on this list, then they will be punished, you have 10 hours, good luck" then the man hung up.


	4. Your gonna Regret This

I slowly picked up the black sheet. "Will!" I screamed, I starting balling and screaming simultaneously. Hotch ran over to me and told the boys to stay back. As soon as he saw the body, he called 911, and then the team. He hugged me and whispered kind words to me. I cried louder every time I looked at Will's decaying body. So Hotch stood up to cover Will's body once more. But when he lifted the other half of the sheet, he saw "Beth!" Hotch cried, looking at his dead girlfriend's body. He started screaming and crying. The boys sat down in front of the glass and put their hands on their ears. Hotch covered the bodies, his hands shaking. As he sat down next to me, I heard the sirens. Cops came in first, the team following behind them. The team ran straight to us, not even noticing the traumatized children in the corner. Morgan carefully lifted the sheet. "Oh god" Morgan said when he saw the bodies. "I'm so sorry" Emily said hugging me. "Hotch I-"Reid stopped as tears filled his eyes, he walked over to Henry and Jack to stop himself from crying. Rossi patted Hotch on the back and gave me a hug "I'm sorry" he whispered. Rossi joined Reid by the boys. Reid picked up Henry and Rossi picked up Jack and they took the boys outside. The coroner took Beth and Will's bodies out of the warehouse and put them in his truck.


	5. Memories

It's been four days since Will's death. It was really hard telling Henry, and all of his questions made it even harder. Hotch said I could have as much time as I need to mourn. I hate that Henry will have to be with a babysitter every day because Will and I agreed that he would never be without at least one of us.

His funeral's today, but I'm not ready, I'm not ready to bury the man I loved, the man that I still love. I really miss Will. I miss him waking Henry up and then both of them waking me up together. I miss the times when Will told me that he loved me. I keep thinking about when he proposed and when we got married, that was one of the best days of my life, along with Henry's birth day. I've had to rock Henry to sleep every night since Will died. Will and I used to tuck him in together, so Henry cries every night when I try to put him to sleep. The house is a lot more quite now that Will is gone. Will is gone; I kept on repeating in my head. I tear up every time I think of him.

(HOTCH'S POV)

Beth's funeral was yesterday. It was harder than I thought It would be. Jack took it really hard. He slays on the couch watching old videos of Beth. He insists on sleeping with me every night. I always let him, with no argument. No kid should have to lose two "moms" before he even turns ten. He took Haley's death a lot harder, but she was actually his mom. Beth wasn't even his stepmom, yet. But I think Jack thought of her as his second mother. Nothing is as exciting anymore. Beth made everything fun. I also forgot what it's like to train alone. I haven't trained alone since I met Beth. We used to train together every morning that I didn't work. Jack even came with us occasionally. My heart sinks a little more every time I see Beth's picture. I was about to take one of them down yesterday, but Jack wouldn't let me. "Daddy what are you doing?" Jack asked me when I tried taking the picture down. "Just taking down this picture, buddy" I told him "Please don't daddy" "Why not?" I asked him. "It makes me sad to look at her, but it makes me even sadder when I don't" when he said that, I put the picture back up, gave him a huge hug, and a tear fell down my cheek. That was the most he had said since I had told him about Beth.

(JJ'S POV)

I got Henry all dressed up in his Tuxedo, the last time he had worn it was at Will and I's wedding. I put on the black dress that I had worn to Emily's funeral. I haven't worn it since then because it makes me sad when I put it on. I put Henry in his car seat and drove to the cemetery. He cries a little in the car. I told him everything would be okay, and that I'm going to take care of him. He said "thank you mommy, I love you" "I love you too baby" I said as we approached the cemetery.


End file.
